210413-170613
by Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya
Summary: Tentang kehidupan kelam seorang namja cantik bernama Xi Luhan, di mana ia harus kehilangan semua orang yang ia sayangi. (*bad Summary). HunHan


Tittle : 210413-170613

Author : Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya

Cast : Xi Luhan (Ganti jadi Kim Luhan) Kim Ryewook (Luhan mom) Kim Yesung (Luhan Dad) oh sehun

Other cast : You can look on this story

Rate : T

Genre : family, angst, hurt/comfort, romance.

Summary : Tentang kehidupan kelam seorang namja cantik bernama Xi Luhan, di mana ia harus kehilangan semua orang yang ia sayangi. (*bad Summary)

WARNING! YAOI, BOYXBOY, SAD ENDING!, TYPO(s)

inggri note : annyeong inggri is back, inggri di sini membawakan sebuah fanfic yang berasal dari sebuah cerita nyata, yaitu cerita kehidupan inggri, dan semua dalam cerita ini benar ada nya, adalah memory tentang hidup inggri huhu~ /.\

HAPPY READING

All Luhan POV

Ku remas dada kiri ku, mengingat masa lalu ku yang kelam. dimana aku harus kehilangan semua orang yang ku cintai dan ku sayangi. ya tuhan, mengapa kau memberikan kehidupan yang kejam ini pada ku, aku hanya seorang manusia biasa yang bisa putus asa, namun mengapa kau memberi sebuah iman pada ku, di mana ku masih bisa bertahan hidup walaupun hidup ku yang kelam ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**INGGRI POV**

Seoul Junior High School

terlihat sekumpulan namja manis tengah berbincang bincang, mereka terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau rencanakan D.o-ah" ucap luhan sembari melihat d.o sahabat nya tengah menyobek kertas lalu menulis nama seseorang, lalu di gulung kertas itu, dan terus seperti itu, namun dengan nama yang berbeda tentu nya. "Aha selesai" ucap d.o sembari menghitung kertas gulungan nya, ada 6 gulungan. "untuk apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun. "kau akan tau setelah jam istirahat nanti" ucap d.o sembari

tanda bell masuk dan membuat sekumpulan 6 namja cantik tadi pun bubar, pergi menuju tempat duduk masing masing.

SKIP

ISTIRAHAT

"hey!, cepat kumpul ke sini" ucap d.o kepada baekhyun, xiumin, tao,Lay "eh? kemana luhan?" tanya d.o melihat hanya baekhyun, xiumin, tao dan Lay saja yang kumpul. "entahlah mungkin pergi membeli makanan sebentar" ucap baekhyun. "arraseo, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya lay, dan di angguki oleh xiumin dan tao. "Jadi begini kita akan memainkan permainan, apa kalian tahu truth or dare?" semua namja itu mengangguk. "nah jadi begini, kita main truth or dare, tapi semua sudah di tentukan memilih dare, dan dare nya adalah.." d.o menggantungkan kalimat nya membuat baekhyun, xiumin, tao, dan lay mengeryitkan dahi bingung. "Adalah kalian harus menembak orang yang akan keluar dari gulungan kertas ini". ucap d.o sembari menyeringai. "MWO?!" kaget keempat teman nya. "haha, tak berani ya, huh, payah" ucap d.o dengan nada meledek. "Mwo! ani kita akan memainkan nya" ucap tao, dan diangguki ketiga teman nya. "arraseo, baekhyun kau lebih dulu" d.o mengocok enam gulungan kertas itu, dan mengeluarkan semua, baekhyun terlihat memilih, baekhyun mengambil salah satu kertas itu dan membuka nya. nama yang tertara di kertas itu adalah -Oh Sehun- namja tampan dan cukup populer di kelas maupun satu sekolah nya. baekhyun melihat ke arah sehun yang tengah bermain basket dengan gagah nya, baekhyun meneguk ludah nya. "haha, sehun" ucap d.o sembari menyeringai. "Kau harus menjadikan nya namja chingu mu, kami ingin kau di terima besok haha.." ucap d.o, "aishh arraseo, untung aku punya nomor ponsel nya, jadi aku bisa menembaknya lewat pesan atau telpon" gumam baekhyun. "HEY!, apakah permainan nya sudah mulai" ucap seorang namja manis tak lain tak bukan adalah luhan. "Kenapa kau baru datang eoh? tadi baekhyun sudah mendapat dare nya" ucap d.o "aku habis dari toilet hehe, nde? baekhyun? siapa yang kau tembak?" tanya luhan dengan nada menggoda baekhyun, "Sehun" ucap baekhyun dengan pipi yang bersemu

DEG

Luhan merasa waktu telah berhenti, bagaimana bisa. Sehun adalah orang yang luhan cintai semenjak mereka masuk junior high school, namun ternyata sehun akan bersama dengan sahabat nya sedari Taman kanak kanak. hati luhan benar benar sakit, hampir saja air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata nya, untung luhan menahan agar tak mengeluarkan air mata, namun membuat hidung nya memerah. "Wae luhan?" tanya Xiumin, saat melihat mimik wajah luhan yang terlihat sedih, luhan menyadari itu langsung membuat wajah nya terlihat seceria mungkin, "ah, ani, Haha Kuharap kau berhasil baekhyun hehe" ucap luhan dengan senyuman, tentu saja memaksakan. "semoga saja" ucap baekhyun. "euhh, a-aku ke kelas dulu ne, kalian lanjutkan saja main nya" ucap luhan seraya meninggalkan sahabat sahabat nya. . . .

Luhan menenggelamkan kepala nya di meja dan menutup nya dengan kedua lengan nya, beruntung lah luhan bisa menangis dengan terisak, ya karena semua teman nya tengah pergi keluar hanya tersisa luhan di kelas, luhan memang suka menyendiri di bandingkan bersama orang lain, bahkan dengan sahabat nya pun luhan jarang bermain bersama. "hikss.. luhan bodoh, bodoh. apakah aku mencintai sehun itu salah? hiks hiks.. jika iya tuhan tolong hapus perasaan ini hikss hikks, aku tak ingin membuat sahabtku sedih hanya karena tau hikss bahwa aku hikss mencintai sehun hiks hiks, aku membenci diriku sendiri hikss hikss" gumaman kecil luhan diiringi oleh isakan yang memilukan.

BESOK NYA

seoul junior high school

Luhan memasuki sekolah nya dengan wajah yang di tundukan, tak seperti biasa nya. "Yak! Kim luhan" teriakan seseorang yang sangat familiar suara nya di telinga luhan, luhan membalikan badan nya. "Ah, Lay-ah" panggil luhan sembari menyunggingkan senyuman. lay berlari kecil ke arah luhan. "apa kau tau? Baekhyun di terima Sehun, hiyaaa beruntung nya dia" ucap lay dengan riang nya, lagi lagi sakit di hati luhan terasa, luhan lagi lagi harus mempertahan kan senyum nya, dan tak membiarkan air mata lolos dari mata bening nya. "Jinjja!, huwaa aku ikut bahagia akan itu" ucap luhan dengan riang nya. luhan dan lay pun menuju kelas bersama.

**FLASHBACK END**

Luhan Pov

kenapa perasaan ini tak pernah hilang, wae?, ya tuhan mengapa kau begitu menginginkan aku terus bersedih. namun tuhan terimakasih juga karena kau aku pun merasakan bahagia saat bersama nya

**FLASHBACK ON**

Inggri pov

Hari ini salah satu sekolah menengah pertama di korea tengah berlibur, semua murid nya berlibur. tujuan mereka yaitu adalah kolam berenang. terlihat seorang namja cantik duduk sembari rambut nya di usap oleh sang ibu (inggri jadi inget ibu ). "Baik baik ya, jangan sampai kau terpisah dengan murid lain" Ucap kim ryewook -ibu luhan- sembari merapikan penampilan anak nya, luhan hanya mengangguk "arraseo sekarang eomma turun ne, paii paii hannie" Ryewook mencium kening luhan lembut (Lagi lagi inggri mewek huwaa ).

Banyak murid lain yang baru masuk, luhan tak memperdulikan ya. luhan hanya bengong melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, saat luhan melihat keluar luhan baru menyadari ada eomma dan appa nya sehun, kalau begitu berarti sehun ada di sini, luhan mengedarkan penglihatan nya ke depan dan ke belakang, luhan menemukan sehun tengah duduk bersandar pada bahu baekhyun, luhan lalu kembali membalikan wajah nya ke arah luar jendela. satu tetes air mata keluardari mata kanan luhan, luhan mengusap air mata nya kasar. tak terasa bus pun segera melaju, menuju tempat tujuan. luhan terus memainkan Smarthphone nya, ya karena luhan merasa bosan hanya berdiam diri. luhan tengah mem-play salah satu lagu ke sukaan nya, Kim Taeyeon - Can You Hear Me, Lagu itu sangat lah indah di dengar oleh luhan, walau pun berkali kali luhan harus mengusap air mata nya.

SKIP

At swimming pool

senyum luhan berkembang saat melihat pemandangan di salah satu tempat berenang di korea. "Kyaaa! LUHAN PALLIWA~ KITA HARUS CEPAT GANTI BAJU" Teriak d.o sembari menarik tangan luhan menuju tempat ganti baju, luhan dan d.o pun sekarang sudah memakai baju renang nya. Luhan terus memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh, sehun sedang tak bersama baekhyun. baekhyun sedang bersama teman nya. "hey luhan!" seseorang memanggil luhan, oh ternyata dia sehun, sehun berenang menuju dinding kolam yang sedang luhan duduki sekarang, saat sehun sampai pada luhan, sehun memegang ke dua lutut luhan "Kenapa tak berenang?" tanya sehun sembari mendongkakkan kepala nya. "aniya, hanya ingin disini saja" ucap luhan sembari tersenyum, "Oh arraseo" sehun pun duduk di samping luhan, namun sehun kembali berdiri dan mengendap endap ke belakang luhan, Sehun mendorong luhan sehingga membuat luhan tercebur ke kolam "hahahaha" sehun tertawa puas, luhan mengusap muka nya "YAK! Oh Sehun, Kau Menyebalkan aishh" Ucap luhan sembari menciprat cipratkan air ke badan sehun, sehun hanya tertawa.

**FLASHBACK END**

Luhan POV

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat ku tersenyum, namun karena itu pula baekhyun dan sehun putus, aku memang hanya seorang peganggu, aku memisahkan hubungan sahabat ku, aku memang seorang yang tak tau diri, dengan lancang nya aku mencintai orang yang sahabat ku cintai, mengapa semua yang ku lakukan selalu salah, salah dan salah. ku benar benar bodoh, semua teman ku menjauhi ku, semua orang pergi meninggalkan ku, hanya ada eomma ku yang menyayangi ku, jika kalian bertanya ke mana ayah ku, dia pergi mencari uang di luar kota sana. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu juga eomma telah pergi meninggalkan ku tanggal **21 APRIL 2013,**

**FLASHBACK**

namun aku tak menyadari waktu nya, karena saat itu semua telah tertidur lelap mungkin jam 4 dini hari atau jam 5 dini hari, ya karena saat jam 3 eomma masih menonton tv. selang beberapa saat entah kenapa tak seperti biasa nya aku tidur di kamar eomma dan memeluk nya, entah lah mungkin itu feeling. aku tertidur di ranjang eomma sambil memeluk eomma. saat jam 7 pagi aku terbangun, namun aku terbangun dengan firasat yang tak enak, ku lihat ke arah eomma ku. aku bingung mengapa dada eomma tak naik turun seperti biasa, jemari nya mengepal dan kuku kuku nya putih, dari mata nya keluar air mata, lalu ku arahkan telunjukku ke arah hidung eomma. tak ada deru nafas yang ku rasa kan, "hiks aniya tak mungkin, hikss hikks" ku berlari ke rumah ahjumma ku, "ahjumma hikss hikss eomma". "eomma waegeure?". "Eomma tak bangun bangun ahjumma". "Ya tuhan" ahjumma berlari menuju rumah ku, aku pun mengikuti nya. tak beberapa lama, ambulance datang dan membawa eomma ku.

At SEOUL HOSPITAL

aku tengah menunggu di depan kamar eomma ku di periksa, aku terus menangis menangis dan berdoa, hanya itu lah yang ku bisa. ku sangat berharap ibu ku kembali bangun. dokter keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang di tekuk, ada apa ini? "dokter, bagaimana ke adaan eomma?" tanya ku tak sabar. "maaf kami sudah berusaha sekuat yang kami bisa, namun nyonya kim tak bisa terselamatkan. maafkan kami nak" saat mendengar penjelasan dokter, aku merasakan tak ada darah mengalir dari tubuh ku, aku merasakan tak ada lagi tulang yang membuat ku berdiri, lutut ku melemas

BRUK

aku menjatuh kan diri. ani, lebih tepat nya terjatuh bersimpuh lutut "eomma" panggil ku lirih. "EOMMAAAA! HIKSS HIKSS, ANIYA EOMMAA HIKS" aku kembali bangkit dan pergi kedalam, lalu memeluk eomma "Eomma hiks, bangun eomma hiks hiks.. jangan pergi eomma hikss hikks.. eomma jebal, han tak akan hikss bandel lagi hikss hikss, eomma bangun hikss hikss" tangisan pilu menggema di ruangan serba putih itu, ku berharap eomma kembali membuka mata, dan ku dapat merasakan detak jantung nya lagi, dan memeluk ku mencium ku lagi, namun semua tak ada, eomma tak membuka mata nya, aku tak mersakan dan mendengar detak jantung di dada nya, eomma tak membalas pelukan ku dan ciuman ku. eomma telah benar benar pergi "eomma hikss hiksss..".

aku telpon appa ku _"yeoboseyo?"_

_"appa hiks"_

_"waeyo chagi?"_

_"eomma hikss hikss"_

_"eomma kenapa?"_

_"Eomma me-meninggal hiks hikss.."_

_"NDE?"_

_"Appa eottokhae? Hiks hikss"_

_"Sabar chagi, kau tetap lah fokus pada pelajaran ne, jangan di jadi kan beban, apa lagi sebentar lagi kau lulus smp, fighting chagi hehe, appa harus kembali kerja, paii paii chagi, kiss and hug"_

_"paii appa"_

**FLASHBACK END**

ku tau walaupun appa terkekeh, tapi appa bersedih, kenapa? karna setiap yang appa katakan semua nya dengan getaran, ku yakin appa pun pasti menangis, bagaimana tidak eomma adalah seseorang yang appa cintai selain aku, eomma juga orang yang sangat dia sayangi. ya tuhan betapa kejam nya kehidupan yang kau berikan pada ku, namun ku yakin semua akan berbalik, ku yakin di kehidupan masa depan hidup ku akan bahagia, walaupun orang yang ku sayangi tak kembali. dan juga mungkin aku tak akan pernah mencintai ku. yah, ku harus merelakan nya, karena melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia bukan kah itu lebih bahagia untuk kita. ku harap ku dapat melupakan sehun, dan memilih yang lebih baik. gomawo sehun sudah pernah memberikan sebuah memori yang kadang menyedihkan dan kadang menyenangkan, tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena yang ku jalani bersama mu, juga untuk eomma terimakasih telah memberiku kasih sayang mu, aku mencintai mu eomma :* . . Tiba saat nya tanggal **17 Juni 2013**, semua orang berbahagia lulus dari sekolah dan perpisahan pun mereka di temani oleh orang tua mereka, berfoto bersama orang tua mereka. ingin rasanya aku menangis, air mata terbenung di kelopak mata ku, ya tuhan, hati ku benar benar sakit sekarang aku ingin eomma ku bahagia melihat ku lulus melihat ku merayakan kelulusan ku, tertawa renyah bersama ku. eomma aku selalu memikirkan diri mu aku selalu mengingat tentang mu. ku duduk di tempat duduk ku menghadap panggung. munculah seorang pembawa acara, "Oke untuk penutup ada yang mau menyumbang lagu? boleh lagu karangan kalian sendiri." ucap sang pembawa acara, namun tak ada yang menanggapi, ya semua tak ada yang mengacungkan tangan nya. termasuk aku, yah walaupun aku pernah membuat lagu tentang Eomma, tapi aku tak berminat. "aigoo.. tak ada yang mau, baiklah biar saya yang memilih" Sang pembawa acara mengalihkan pandangan nya ke kiri kekanan, dan berhenti tepat di depan ku."Nah kau, Namja cantik duduk di bagian depan" sang pembawa acara menunjuk ke arah ku, aku membelalak kan mata lalu menunjuk diri ku sendiri. "ya, diri mu" aku pun memberanikan diri ku naik ke panggung, jujur aku sangat grogi. tepuk tangan pun terdengar di telinga ku. aku bernyanyi tanpa iringan. ku hembuskan nafas lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu.

_"_Oh mommy, i want you know how great i miss you I miss you're smile at me, looking to my eyes..

Oh mommy, i really want to meet you Meet all of you, meet your beautiful face

Oh mommy, i really want have a fun day, day after day with you, i want you back i want you in my side. I was looking for other child whos happy with they mom, i want do like they are..

For you mom, i sing with tears losing in my eyes but smile in my lips, and love in my heart For You mom, i gave all my love for you, the love is never i share for other people. you are the special, just for you my mom

oh mommy, i want you know how great i miss you i miss you're hug me so tight, i miss you kiss me so nice

Oh mommy, i want to see you see to your face, the face who like a angle, like a angle in the sky

For you mom, i sing with tears losing in my eyes but smile in my lips, and Love in my heart For you mom, i gave all my love for you, the love is never i share for other people. you are the special, just for you my mom_"_

aku benyanyi sembari menutup mata ku dan air mata berlomba lomba keluar dari mata ku. "PROOOKKK PROOOKK PROOOKK" suara tepuk tangan yang lebih keras dari sebelum nya. ku tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan lalu kembali ke tempat duduk ku. ku lihat sehun tersenyum sembari bertepuk tangan. andai saja eomma berada disini sekarang, dan aku menyanyikan lagu bahagia untuk diri nya. entah kenapa saat menyanyikan lagu itu, aku kembali mengingat eomma, mengingat eomma yang menyisir rambut ku, memandikanku, menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur, menguncir satu poni ku ke atas. aku benar benar merindukan nya. eomma aku menginginkan mu bahagia di sana, aku tak akan menyerah manggapai cita cita ku, aku akan membahagia kan mu, eomma aku berjanji, Jeongmallo saranghaeyo eomma :**

_"ku akan menjadi anak yang berhati mulia, Ku tak akan menjadi seorang yang mementingkan diri sendiri Ku akan jaga keinginan ibu dengan cinta yang berbagi impian bersama ku aku teringat ibu yang dulu menyisir rambut ku_

_walaupun ku pernah melukai mu dengan pilihan ku yang salah, namun diam diam kau menjaga ku dari belakang, namun kini ku bukan lagi anak kecil yang lugu kini ku tau arti dari do'a ibu"_

**END OFF ALL THE STORY!**

Annyeong, inggri back dengan sebuah fanfic yang berasal dari kehidupan nyata hehe, inggri hanya berbagi pegalaman inggri. untuk yang sudah baca, gomawo menyempatkan diri membaca ff abal ini hehe. maaf juga telah memisahkan sehun dan luhan, jujur inggri juga gak mau sehun luhan pisah, dan untuk fans ryewook mian inggri membuat ryewook mati disini hehe. Dan sebenar nya tanggal 17 juni itu adalah hari kelahiran inggri, inggri sedih banget saat tanggal 17 juni 2013, kenapa? karena eomma inggri tak datang ke perpisahan inggri, dan itu pertama kali nya inggri Nggak merayakan ulang tahun bersama eomma, hikss hikss, tuh kan inggri jadi nangis beneran udah ah, jangan lupa RCL yah~


End file.
